Alexander "Shadowknife"
'''Captain Alexander "Shadowknife" A130 '''was a Spartan-III commando of the UNSC Naval Special Warfare Command, attatched to Special Warfare Group Three. He is served as the Asssassin as well as the Sniper of Reclaimer Team during the Reclaimer vs. Culdon War. He is also the only spartan in Reclaimer Team that can have two knifes with him (A kukri and a combat knife). Biography Early Childhood and Career Alex was born on Earth on July 5, 2504 in a small colony on Earth. Not much as been learned from Alex, but he said he was good at throwing knives at targets and was very well with it. He also has a good angle with a rifle during any training by Reggie Surman (Alex's father). During 2517 (Age: 13), a Covenant invasion landed on his colony homegrounds and turned into a battle of death and fear with most of the colony people fighting for the colony, but ending up killed by Sangheiliand Kig-Yar squads. While three Sangheili minors search in Alex's house for any survivors to kill, Reggie gives Alex a M45 Tactical Shotgun and hides in one of the rooms. A Sangheili Minor searches in Alex's room for him, but manages to get killed by Alex himself who kills the Minor by meleeing it. As two Sangheili were about to kill his parents, he snaps one of the Minor's heads and kills the last one with the shotgun. As Reggie gives Alex his dog tags for hope and honnor, he lets Alex to escape the burning grounds of his home as the Covenant squads burn down and destroy the ruins of his once called "home" and flees in D77-TC Pelican as he watches in horror as his home and colony is burned to the ground as most of the Covenant squads stand in victory and sequired the ruins. War of the Culdon comig soon Traits and Personality Respected by his peers, Alex was described as being detail-oriented and unbreakable, an effective member of his unit while in the field and one that maintained strict discipline off the field. He was, however, noted to have had the most difficulty interacting with non-SPARTANs than any other member of Reclaimer Team. Alex was particularly bold and aggressive, but he is also a thoughtful and taciturn soldier. He is also noted as being "silent" and at some point "chatty", sometimes to a degree considered against noise discipline protocols. Despite his hard outlook, he held a deep respect for his teammates, as well as readiness and loyalty for his allies. Weapons and Equippment As a assassin and sniper, he typically wielded a System 99 Anti-Matériel Sniper Rifle and a MA37 Assault Rifle. He occasionally used a M45 Tactical Shotgun , a M392 Designated Marksman Rifle and rarely, an Energy Sword on some of Alex's enemies. The Sword and Active Camoflauge was given by Commander Jess after he died by an Sangheili Zealot with an energy dagger through his head. His signature weapon was a large Kukri that he sheathed on his right shoulder pauldron and a Combat Knife , he shealthed underneath his left arm. His main armor ability is Sprint, but he would also use the Active Camoflauge, Jess gave to him around night if he would spy or sneak into any Culdon camping ground. Category:Reclaimer Team Category:Alex Lioce Category:Spartan-IIIs Category:Spartans